Les Fantastiques Aventures du Prince Bertie
by Lychee
Summary: Jeeves & Wooster. AU, le décor de l'Angleterre des années 20 devient un royaume imaginaire soumis à la loi des contes de fées. Bertie se débrouille toujours pour se fiancer, et Jeeves pour le tirer de là.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Les Fantastiques Aventures du Prince Bertie et de son Fidèle Serviteur Reginald Jeeves

Auteur : Lychee

Fandom : Jeeves et Wooster, livres et série TV

Genre : Jeeves et Wooster relecture de Neil Gaiman écriture parallèle d'un conte de fée omg Bertie serait trop bon en prince tout niais. Voici donc une aventure de Bertie et Jeeves à la sauce conte de fée. Ce qui donne, je trouve, un merveilleux décalage.

Rating : Pour l'instant PG. Pré-slash.

Disclaimer : loué soit Wodehouse. Les personnages lui appartiennent, sauf Judykaelle Carlysle-Chasney et Gaspard Todd-MacNamara-Todd qui sont miens.

oOo

**Les Fantastiques Aventures du Prince Bertie**

**et de son Fidèle Serviteur Reginald Jeeves**

**oOo**

**Chapitre Premier :**

**Où Bertie se retrouve une fois de plus à aider les amours compliqués de ses amis,**

**et où Jeeves commence à élaborer des plans ingénieux.**

oOo

Il y a des jours – vous savez, ces jours où le soleil perce chaleureusement à travers les branchages d'un vert tendre qui bordent le chemin, où le chant des oiseaux voletant résonne mélodieusement à vos oreilles, où la forêt elle-même semble vous accueillir tendrement en son sein – non pas que les forêts aient des seins, bien entendu, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire – il y a de ces jours, disais-je, où un homme respectable, chevauchant paisiblement de compagnie avec son fidèle serviteur, peut se sentir en droit d'apprécier pleinement la vie qui lui est offerte. Cueillir les fleurs de la vie ou quelque chose, comme disait le poète.

C'était plus ou moins mon état d'esprit alors que nous nous acheminions vers le château de ma chère tante Dehlia. La chère vieille chose, telle la bonne fée qu'elle était, m'avait invité en sa demeure pour célébrer les fêtes de printemps, et je me léchait d'avance les babines à l'idée du banquet qu'allait nous concocter Anatole, son cuisinier, venu à travers les mers du lointain royaume de je ne sais plus trop quoi – Jeeves saurait – pour notre plus grand bonheur. Sans compter qu'elle m'épargnait ainsi la corvée de rendre visite à ma tante Agatha. Celle-ci était davantage bâtie sur le modèle de la méchante sorcière marâtre, qui dévorait ses neveux pour le petit-déjeuner. On racontait parmi ses gens que son mari avait mystérieusement disparu, le soir où un énorme sanglier avait été présenté sur la table des invités.

Mais je m'égare, cher lecteur. C'est donc le sourire au cœur et la joie aux lèvres, ou l'inverse, que ce matin-là Bertram Wooster s'acheminait à travers la forêt rieuse et chantante. Jeeves lui-même avait accueilli la nouvelle de notre départ avec un certain plaisir – je veux dire par là que son regard s'était légèrement éclairé et qu'il avait prononcé un respectueux "Bien, monsieur", mais après des années à partager la même vieille tour douillette, je peux affirmer sans rougir que je commençais à savoir interpréter les infimes indications que laissaient apparaître les traits sinon impassibles de mon valet. Nous avions donc empaqueté nos affaires – enfin, Jeeves avait fait mes malles tandis que je me représentais à haute voix toutes les grives fourrées et les cuissots de chevreuil qui m'attendaient – et nous étions partis pour la campagne.

Un léger incident avait entaché ma joie : voyez-vous, mes cousins Eustace et Claude m'avaient emmené dans cette merveilleuse boutique, et j'avais, sur un coup de cœur, acheté un très beau pourpoint bouton d'or. C'était une chose magnifique, avec des broderies dorées et des manches à crevées vertes. Malheureusement, Jeeves, dont l'opinion, concernant un habillement convenable, reste assez conventionnel, n'avait pas du tout apprécié ce nouvel apport à ma garde-robe. S'en était suivi le subtil mais ardent affrontement de deux volontés de fer, et c'est sans mentir que je puis affirmer que l'homme avait finalement plié avec humilité et respect. Il avait bassement rusé en me proposant de le porter immédiatement, mais un Wooster n'est pas assez fou pour ignorer ce qu'un voyage à cheval peut faire à un pourpoint bouton d'or. Non, je le réservais pour la soirée, et je ne doutais pas qu'il m'attirerait alors de nombreux compliments.

- Bertie, mon stupide caneton ! beugla Tante Dehlia en me saisissant dans une étreinte digne d'un troll alors que je posait pied à terre devant ses portes.

- What ho, vénérable vieux crapaud ? répondis-je avec entrain, tandis que Jeeves emmenait les chevaux à l'écurie.

- Le seigneur Glossop est déjà ici, je crois que tu connais sa fille, Honoria ?

Vous savez, quand vous lisez un roman et que le héros sent son cœur se glacer à l'énoncé d'une mauvaise nouvelle ? Et bien, ce n'est pas qu'une métaphore.

- Les Glossop ? couinai-je.

Il faut vous dire que j'avais déjà été fiancé une ou trois fois avec demoiselle Honoria, suite à de nombreux quiproquos, et que je n'avais certainement pas envie de renouveler l'expérience. Mes relations avec son père avaient plutôt mal commencé – il me pensait alors victime d'une malédiction qui m'avait rendu dément – mais finalement, tout s'était arrangé et nous nous entendions bien. Ce n'était pas pour cela que j'avais envie d'épouser sa fille.

- Ton ami Tuppy Glossop est là également. Ils ont amené des amis, une demoiselle Judykaelle Carlysle-Chasney, et un jeune seigneur Gaspard Todd-MacNamara-Todd.

- Connais pas, marmonnai-je avec mélancolie.

Je me sentais l'âme du preux chevalier tombé dans la fosse aux serpents, qui sait qu'il va bientôt mourir et qui pense à son lointain et bien-aimé royaume.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle d'armes pour saluer mon oncle Tom – il collectionne des armes décoratives en argent – quand Tuppy me tomba dessus. Il me saisit le bras avant que je ne puisse m'enfuir. Tuppy avait longtemps été fiancé à ma cousine Angela, avant que celle-ci n'épouse un prince d'un royaume voisin qui avait occis un dragon pour la gloire de ses yeux. Certains types ont de ces idées, franchement. Dans tous les cas, Tuppy continuait à se faire régulièrement inviter au château pour profiter des œuvres d'art d'Anatole. On était en fin de matinée, et il avait déjà des taches de sauce sur son habit.

- Bertie, mon vieux, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avec empressement. Il faut que tu m'aides, j'ai rencontré la fille de mes rêves, oh Bertie elle est absolument parfaite, ses yeux sont deux châtaignes grillées à point, sa peau est comme la gelée d'un confit de canard, et ses cheveux -

- Holà, holà, dis-je en m'écartant pour éviter ses postillons, je crois que j'ai compris, mon vieux. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de te déclarer ?

Il roula des yeux – un spectacle que je trouve personnellement peu attirant, si vous voulez bien me croire.

- Tu es fou ! C'est la princesse héritière d'un royaume tout entier, et ma situation pécuniaire ne s'est certainement pas améliorée !

- Ton commerce de carrosses de luxe n'a pas fonctionné ?

Il prit un air embarrassé.

- Hummm non, c'est une histoire assez complexe…

- Elle a peut-être l'esprit moderne ? Tu sais, avec tous ces princes qui épousent des bergères, ces dernières années ? Pourquoi pas l'inverse ?

Il examinait l'idée, les sourcils froncés, quand un cri nous fit sursauter. Il provenait, constatai-je, d'un jeune homme qui présentait plutôt bien, accourrant vers nous avec la grâce d'un sanglier traqué en bout de course.

- Ah, Tuppy ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton haletant en s'arrêtant près de nous. Ah, Tuppy, reprit-il après quelques grandes goulées d'air, quelle douce demoiselle que voilà ! Me voici complètement ensorcelé, mon vieux ! Quelle noblesse… quelle fierté !

Je sentis immédiatement se profiler les ennuis. Voyez-vous, mes amis ont tendance à s'embarquer dans de complexes histoires sentimentales, et je suis tout prêt à leur apporter toute l'aide que je pourrais leur fournir. Mais dans certains cas, un homme doit régler ses problèmes en homme. Même si cela implique d'enfoncer vingt centimètres d'épées dans le ventre d'un autre homme.

- De qui parles-tu ? demanda froidement Tuppy.

L'autre le regarda d'un air indigné.

- Et bien, de ta cousine, demoiselle Honoria ! Quelle grandeur, reprit-il avec un air de crapaud extasié. Quelle hauteur !

- Oh, dit Tuppy. Ah ! Bertie, laisse-moi te présenter Gappy Todd-MacNamara-Todd. Gappy, voici Bertie Wooster, dont je t'ai raconté quelques unes des imbécillités.

- Enchanté, dit Gappy en secouant ma main.

- Ravi, répondis-je, avec peut-être un peu de froideur.

Mais je mis de côté ma fierté froissée et me tournai vers Tuppy avec curiosité.

- Alors, et toi, de qui parles-tu ?

- De demoiselle Judykaelle !

- Judykaelle Carlysle-Chasney ? Tante Dehlia m'a dit que c'était une amie d'Honoria.

- C'est ça ! Si tu la voyais, Bertie, elle a la douceur d'un gâteau au miel, la tendresse d'un civet de lapereau –

- Honoria est une telle dame ! continuait Gappy. Cette énergie, cette autorité –

Je fus sauvé d'une éternité à écouter leurs roucoulements par une exclamation d'un volume sonore tel qu'elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule autre personne, exceptée ma tante Dehlia. Je me retournait pour aviser Honoria, avançant vers nous telle un navire de guerre toutes voiles dehors.

- Bertie ! répéta-t-elle en arrivant à ma hauteur. Quelle joie de te revoir ! (Elle me donna une bourrade amicale qui manqua m'envoyer au tapis.) Toujours oisif et inutile ? demanda-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Gappy d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Oh, nous avons été fiancés assez de fois pour bien nous connaître, n'est-ce pas Bertie ? demanda Honoria avec un grand éclat de rire.

Avant que je n'aie pu répondre quelque chose – quelque chose qui, de préférence, aurait fait disparaître le regard meurtrier des yeux du jeune Todd-MacNamara-Todd – Honoria se tourna vers une mince jeune fille qui se tenait patiemment derrière elle.

- Bertie, laisse-moi te présenter Judykaelle Carlysle-Chasney ! Ne te laisse pas impressionner par ses bonnes manières, Judy, Bertie a la volonté et l'esprit de décision d'un poisson rouge.

Le jeune demoiselle me sourit gentiment. A côté d'Honoria, elle semblait un modèle de douceur et de discrétion, fort joli par-dessus le tout. Je commençais à comprendre Tuppy.

- Judy et moi allons faire un tour à cheval, proclama Honoria. Quelqu'un veut venir avec nous ?

Mes deux compagnons se précipitèrent, bredouillant leur joie et leur honneur, et je déclinai poliment sous prétexte d'aller présenter mes respects à l'oncle Tom et de vérifier l'installation de mes affaires dans ma chambre – ce qui était une excuse ridicule pour n'importe qui connaissant Jeeves.

oOo

- Jeeves, disais-je quelques moments plus tard, confortablement installé sur mon lit de plumes d'oies, tandis que ledit Jeeves vaquait à ses occupations avec fluidité et efficacité. Vous vous rappelez de Tuppy Glossop ?

- Certainement, monsieur.

- Et bien, il semblerait qu'il se soit remis de l'accident des douves, aux tentatives de noces de demoiselle Madeline Basset. Il est amoureux, Jeeves, de cette demoiselle Judykaelle.

- Vraiment, monsieur ?

- Vraiment, Jeeves. Mais il n'ose rien dire parce qu'elle est très riche. Son père semble être un roi d'un des petits royaumes du sud.

- En effet, monsieur. Le seigneur Carlysle-Chasney possède des terres couvrant un territoire conséquent sur la côte.

- Savez-vous toujours tout, Jeeves ? demandai-je en relevant la tête.

L'homme cessa un instant d'aligner mes bottes le long du mur.

- Je ne me le permettrais pas, monsieur. Mais il se trouve que l'un de mes oncles travaille au service du seigneur Carlysle-Chasney.

- Oh, dis-je. Et ce Gappy Todd-MacNamara-Todd semble amoureux d'Honoria Glossop, Jeeves. Je me demande s'il est victime d'un sortilège qui transforme ce qu'il voit… musardai-je en me retournant sur le lit, cherchant une position où les plumes d'oies cesseraient de former des creux en plein milieu de mon dos.

Jeeves toussota respectueusement.

- D'après ce que je sais, monsieur, son Altesse le Prince Todd-MacNamara-Todd doit hériter du trône de son père. Il est fort probable que le prince a été élevé dans l'idée qu'une épouse possédant une claire vision des choses et une forte volonté serait un atout pour son royaume, monsieur.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on lui a répété qu'il lui faudrait une femme forte depuis qu'il est tout petit ?

- Exactement, monsieur. Si vous me permettez cette remarque, monsieur, je crains que la répétition de vos mouvements de contorsion ne mette en péril l'apparence de vos vêtements, monsieur.

D'un mouvement de reins que j'estimai souple et gracieux, je m'assis sur le rebord du lit. Ma tentative se termina cependant de façon piteuse, partiellement – si le mot existe – parce que les plumes d'oies ne forment définitivement pas une base solide sur laquelle s'asseoir. Le lit manqua m'engloutir.

- Aucune importance, Jeeves, lançai-je joyeusement en m'extirpant tant bien que mal, puisque je porterai mon nouveau pourpoint pour le repas du midi.

J'y avais réfléchi, voyez-vous, et le banquet du soir s'annonçait trop dangereux pour un pourpoint fraîchement sorti de chez le tailleur.

- Bien, monsieur, répondit Jeeves après une brève hésitation.

Il m'aida sans une remarque à ôter mes affaires froissées, mais son sourcil tressauta quand il me tendit la pomme d'or de la discorde.

- Jeeves, il s'agit juste d'un vêtement, lui dis-je avec le ton raisonnable qu'emploierait une mère pour faire remarquer sa puérilité à un enfant de cinq ans.

- Tout à fait, monsieur, me répondit-il dignement. Monsieur est légèrement décoiffé, monsieur souhaitera peut-être remettre un peu d'ordre à sa coiffure avant de descendre.

Je retins un grognement, parce que souvent, Jeeves remet lui-même rapidement mes cheveux en place(1) et que je trouve ces occasions terriblement amusantes. Mais il se contenta de me demander avec son fichu air respectueux s'il pouvait disposer, et disparut.

oOo

Le repas fut délicieux, et ce fut avec une petite larme d'émotion que je quittai finalement la table. Je me dirigeai vers les jardins avec l'intention d'y faire une petite promenade digestive, mais le sort en avait décidé autrement.

- Wooster ! hurla-t-on derrière moi.

Gappy Todd-MacNamara-Todd fonçait vers moi au pas de charge. Ses intentions me semblaient plutôt dangereuses, aussi m'empressai-je de préciser quelques petites choses avant qu'il n'ait atteint le rapprochement requis pour m'envoyer un bon coup de poing dans le nez.

- Il n'y a plus rien entre Honoria Glossop et moi ! bredouillai-je rapidement.

Il stoppa net, m'adressant un coup d'œil suspicieux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Aussi vrai que nous aurons tous une indigestion après le repas de ce soir, affirmai-je.

Cela sembla le convaincre, et il se dégonfla de façon considérable, preuve du pauvre état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Oh, Bertie – je peux t'appeler Bertie ? – comment lui avouer que mon cœur est entièrement à elle sans qu'elle ne se moque de moi ? soupira-t-il langoureusement, si langoureusement est bien le mot que je cherche.

Personnellement, je ne voyais pas trop où se situait le problème, mais je fouillai tout de même mon esprit à la recherche de quelques idées imparables.

- Une sérénade ? proposai-je. On doit bien pouvoir trouver une harpe ou un luth quelque part.

Son visage s'éclaira, puis s'assombrit presque aussitôt.

- Je ne sais ni jouer ni chanter, avoua-t-il.

Je lui tapotai le bras.

- Je me débrouille avec un luth, l'assurai-je. Quant à chanter, crois-moi, c'est l'effort qui compte et Honoria y sera sensible.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis certain, répondis-je avec assurance.

Nous nous séparâmes, après avoir convenu de nous retrouver sous la fenêtre d'Honoria deux heures après la tombée de la nuit.

J'entamai ma promenade digestive, mais à peine avais-je fait trois pas que Tuppy apparut au détour d'une allée.

- Bertie ! Oh, Bertie, il faut que tu m'aides pour Judy ! Ton homme(2), Jeeves, aurait sûrement une idée ?

- Je peux très bien t'aider sans l'aide de Jeeves, répondis-je un peu froissé. Je viens juste de suggérer une excellente idée à ton ami Gappy, qui l'a trouvée géniale.

- C'est parce qu'il vient juste de te rencontrer et qu'il ne sait pas de quoi tu es capable, me coupa le traître. Viens, allons voir Jeeves !

Nous retrouvâmes mon impassible serviteur dans les cuisines, en train de discuter avec Anatole. Une fois emmené dans un endroit tranquille et mis au courant de la situation, Jeeves resta un moment silencieux, les yeux dans le vague.

- Vous avez une idée, mon vieux ? demanda Tuppy d'une voix inquiète.

- Il serait peut-être bon, monsieur, de s'enquérir tout d'abord des sentiments de la jeune demoiselle à votre égard, prononça pensivement Jeeves.

- Je m'en occupe, déclarai-je. Jeeves, savez-vous où est demoiselle Honoria ?

- Je crois savoir qu'elle comptait se rendre aux écuries pour s'enquérir de la bonne installation de sa monture, monsieur.

Je fus en deux temps trois mouvements aux écuries. Honoria m'accueillit avec un rire éclatant.

- Bertie, je n'ai pas osé te le dire au repas, mais quelle est cette horrible chose jaune que tu portes ?

J'écartai sa remarque d'un geste – enfin, d'un geste mental, si vous me comprenez.

- Honoria, vieille branche, tu as réalisé que Tuppy se meurt d'amour pour ton amie Judy ?

- Ca serait difficile de ne pas le voir, dit-elle d'un ton goguenard. Où veux-tu en venir ? Elle te plaît aussi ?

- Non ! protestai-je, horrifié.

- Oh, allez, Bertie ! Je t'ai vu la dévorer du regard !

- Non ! Je… je suis intéressé ailleurs, balbutiai-je, sous son œil dubitatif. Bref ! Penses-tu qu'elle ait une quelconque inclination envers Tuppy ?

- Et bien, elle l'a trouvé charmant. Mais son père ne laissera pas n'importe quel prince sans le sous l'épouser, tu sais. Tu es riche, non ?

- Mais s'il n'était pas sans le sou ?

- Oh, alors je suppose qu'il aurait toutes ses chances.

Je la remerciai et détalai.

- Visiblement, tu ne lui déplaît pas, Tuppy, annonçai-je en retrouvant mes deux complices.

- C'est vrai ? Oh, Bertie, c'est merveilleux, c'est –

- Quelle est votre idée, Jeeves ? le coupai-je avant qu'il n'entame une ode sur les qualités de la jeune fille.

L'homme toussota et dans ses yeux s'alluma la lueur des grands jours – celle qui indiquait qu'il avait une excellente idée.

- Et bien, monsieur, il me semble possible que monsieur Glossop puisse gagner la considération de la jeune fille – et de son père - par un moyen autre que l'aspect financier de sa situation. Je sais de source sûre que le seigneur Carlysle-Chasney est très sensible à l'honneur et au courage, monsieur. A dire vrai, il avait seize ans quand il a lui-même délivré l'actuelle dame Carlysle-Chasney des mains d'une armée de trolls qui avaient décidé d'en faire, de force, la reine de leur domaine au sein de la montagne, monsieur. L'affaire avait fait grand bruit à l'époque, et le seigneur Carlysle-Chasney a toujours tenu en haute estime les âmes chevaleresques. Il me paraîtrait indiqué, monsieur, que demoiselle Carlysle-Chasney se retrouve dans une situation difficile, d'où viendrait l'en tirer le seigneur Glossop.

- Brillant ! exhala Tuppy. Mais quelle genre de situation difficile ? demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

- Et bien, si monsieur Wooster emmenait le jeune demoiselle dans les bois, situés derrière le château, vers la tombée de la nuit, et se retrouvait malencontreusement séparé d'elle au beau milieu de la forêt –

- Hé là ! Tuppy et moi protestâmes en chœur.

- Monsieur Glossop et moi-même vous suivrions à quelques pas, bien entendu, assura Jeeves en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Il y a des loups et des gobelins dans cette forêt, remarqua Tuppy d'une voix emplie de doute.

- Les gobelins sont allergiques aux princes et nous en sommes deux, remarquai-je.

- Il reste quand même des loups.

- Oh, allez ! C'est le printemps, ils ont la panse bien garnie. Pense à la lueur de reconnaissance que tu liras dans les yeux de Judykaelle Carlysle-Chasney quand elle te verras apparaître, alors qu'elle pensera être perdue…

Tuppy se redressa, une étincelle conquérante dans le regard.

- Qui sait, j'assommerai peut-être même un ou deux loups !

- Exactement, fis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il fut décidé que je proposerai une promenade à Judykaelle Carlysle-Chasney aussitôt après le repas, et que Jeeves et Tuppy me suivraient de près.

A suivre

1 Bertie est _tellement_ un gosse.

2 Expression utilisée dans les livres de Wodehouse, si si.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Les Fantastiques Aventures du Prince Bertie et de son Fidèle Serviteur Reginald Jeeves

Auteur : Lychee

Fandom : Jeeves et Wooster, livres et série TV

Genre : Une aventure de Bertie et Jeeves à la sauce conte de fée.

Rating : Pour l'instant PG. Pré-slash.

Disclaimer : loué soit Wodehouse. Les personnages lui appartiennent, sauf Judykaelle Carlysle-Chasney et Gaspard Todd-MacNamara-Todd qui sont miens.

oOo

**Les Fantastiques Aventures du Prince Bertie**

**et de son Fidèle Serviteur Reginald Jeeves**

**oOo**

**Chapitre Deuxième :**

**Où on combat des loups, on joue la sérénade, on se fiance,**

**on se défiance, on cancane, et on abandonne un pâté aux girolles d'Anatole.**

oOo

Le banquet fut divin, et alors que les serviteurs ôtaient les derniers restes de gâteaux au miel et de fruits confits, il régna dans la grande salle à manger un de ces silences quasi-religieux, comme si chaque convive tentait d'imprimer en sa mémoire tous les détails de ce fabuleux repas. Après avoir goûté à cela, un ogre en aurait cessé de manger des enfants, un nain aurait échangé tout son or contre une deuxième invitation, une sorcière serait devenue une fée.

Il faudrait que je demande à Tante Dehlia d'inviter Tante Agatha.

C'est donc l'esprit en paix avec moi-même et avec le reste du monde, loups et gobelins y compris, que je m'approchais de Judykaelle Carlysle-Chasney pour lui demander l'honneur de faire quelques pas dehors avec moi. La soirée était merveilleuse, mon pourpoint neuf, qu'avec cette agitation j'avais oublié de changer, était intact, et tout allait magnifiquement se passer.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement, et accepta avec grand plaisir. Son comportement et le regard en coin que nous jeta Honoria en passant auraient dû suffire à m'inquiéter, mais l'homme à l'estomac satisfait est une proie facile face aux dangers de l'existence. La jeune demoiselle à mon bras, je me dirigeai vers les jardins pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Je rêvassais béatement à l'infusion préparée par Jeeves et au lit douillet qui m'attendaient ensuite quand Judykaelle Carlysle-Chasney entama la conversation.

- Dites-moi, monsieur Wooster, demanda-t-elle timidement, de quel royaume venez-vous ?

- Oh, répondis-je distraitement, un de mes oncles règne sur Yaxley, un peu plus au nord. Il n'a pas d'héritier direct, vous voyez, et je suis le plus proche du trône… Que diriez-vous de faire un tour dans la forêt ? proposai-je avec nonchalance.

Tuppy et Jeeves ne devaient pas être loin derrière. Je décidai, pendant que j'y étais, de préparer le terrain pour Tuppy.

- Vous avez des chances de devenir roi, dans ce cas ? demanda-t-elle en m'emboîtant le pas.

- Ce n'est pas que l'idée me ravît, mais oui… Dites-moi, que pensez-vous de l'amour ?

Elle eut un léger rire.

- Je crains de ne pas comprendre, monsieur Wooster, dit-elle timidement.

- Et bien, que diriez-vous si je vous disais qu'un prince de mes amis est profondément, désespérément amoureux de vous ?

Je regardai autour de moi tandis que nous pénétrions sous les arbres. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de ces bois d'ornements bien entretenus, non, nous étions dans une vraie forêt, sombre et touffue, et à peine à quelques pas après la lisière, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver mon chemin.

- Cela me semblerait bien improbable, monsieur Wooster, mais face à une telle passion, je pense que je me verrais encline à répondre favorablement…

- Mmh ? répondis-je distraitement, trop occupé à chercher des yeux les silhouettes de Tuppy et Jeeves.

- Oh, la jolie clairière ! Asseyons-nous un moment, voulez-vous, monsieur Wooster ?

Je me laissai tomber dans l'herbe, scrutant le taillis jusqu'à apercevoir la grande silhouette aisément reconnaissable de mon serviteur. Rassuré, je me tournai vers la jeune demoiselle.

- Pouvez-vous m'excuser un moment ? demandai-je avec toute la courtoisie que je pouvais produire dans ce moment. Je reviens tout de suite.

Je la laissai, interloquée, et me hâtai vers le fourré où étaient embusqués mes deux complices.

Sauf que seul Jeeves s'y trouvait. Sur son visage se peignait une vague impression ennuyée, bien lointaine de la panique que j'éprouvais tout à coup.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, monsieur, commença-t-il sur un ton d'excuse, mais il semblerait que monsieur Glossop soit en prise à une brutale et douloureuse indigestion consécutive au banquet de ce soir. J'ai bien essayé de vous prévenir, monsieur, mais vous étiez déjà sorti avec demoiselle Carlysle-Chasney.

- La peste soit de Tuppy et de son estomac, maugréai-je. Diable, Jeeves, je vais me dépêcher de faire rentrer demoiselle Carlysle-Chasney, je n'ai même pas une dague sur moi.

- L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit, monsieur, et je me suis permis d'emporter ceci, dit-il poliment en indiquant une lourde épée de bataille qu'il avait à la main.

Je me senti légèrement rassuré.

- Excellent. Je reviens tout de suite.

Je retournai au côté de la jeune fille, qui regardait autour d'elle d'un air peu rassuré.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, je –

Un brusque "_Attention_" me fit me retourner au même moment où Judykaelle Carlysle-Chasney poussait un hurlement. Le loup, panse printanière bien remplie ou non, semblait décidé à ajouter du Wooster au menu ce soir, et, dans un réflexe, j'eus juste de temps de placer mon bras devant ma gorge avant de m'effondrer sous sa masse.

La suite fut assez confuse et rapide. Je me souvient que le loup sentait horriblement mauvais – une véritable infection – et qu'il pesait très lourd. Puis il poussa un "kaï!" et bascula sur le côté, et Jeeves était là, pâle comme un linge. Il tomba à genoux à mes côtés.

- Etes-vous blessé, monsieur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche en repoussant la grosse bestiole.

- Hu, non, je ne crois pas, répondis-je en regardant mon bras. Les crevures des manches semblent avoir pris le plus gros, ajoutai-je en jetant un regard désolé à mon pauvre pourpoint déchiré. Jeeves, il y a du sang partout, ajoutai-je d'une voix nettement moins assurée.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit de celui du loup, monsieur, mais peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de rentrer avant que l'odeur n'attire d'autres individus.

Je me redressai, légèrement chancelant. Judykaelle Carlysle-Chasney, qui était restée debout à côté de nous, se jeta alors dans mes bras, manquant m'étouffer.

- Oh Bertie ! Tu t'es jeté devant moi pour me protéger !

- Gnh.

- Oh je suis si heureuse ! Mon père va t'adorer, tu verras.

- Demoiselle Carlysle-Chasney, je suis certain que vous pourrez discuter de cela une fois à l'abris, prononça poliment Jeeves.

Judykaelle accepta de me lâcher et nous nous hâtâmes vers le château.

Notre entrée, avec la jeune demoiselle en larmes, Jeeves portant son épée couverte de sang, et moi-même dans mon triste état, fit grande sensation. Tous s'empressèrent autour de nous – excepté Tuppy, qui devait souffrir dans un coin, mais je ne ressentais à ce moment aucune pitié pour lui – et après des explications embrouillées, Tante Dehlia envoya Judykaelle dans sa chambre, accompagnée par Honoria, avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Je suis très fier de toi, Bertie, me dit-elle avec un sourire tremblant. Même si c'était remarquablement stupide d'aller te promener dans la forêt, ajouta-t-elle avant que je ne puisse placer un mot. Encore heureux que Jeeves était là, encore une fois. Allez, monte dans ta chambre !

Je m'exécutai, encore un peu perdu. Malgré toutes les louanges, quelque chose clochait.

- Sacredieu, Jeeves ! réalisai-je alors que la porte de ma chambre se refermait sur nous, Judykaelle Carlysle-Chasney pense que je veux l'épouser !

Mais le "Il semblerait, monsieur" ou le "Vraiment, monsieur ?" que j'attendais ne vint pas. A la place, Jeeves me saisit par les épaules et me fit assez brusquement asseoir sur le lit – où je manquai basculer une fois de plus – avant d'entreprendre de me déshabiller.

- Jeeves ! m'indignai-je. Peut-on savoir -

- Je vérifie que vous n'avez réellement aucune blessure, monsieur.

- Oh.

Je le laissai faire, le regardant avec curiosité. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Jeeves n'est pas du genre à se laisser submerger par les émotions, mais il semblait, ce soir-là, sans aucun doute possible _secoué_. Son visage n'était plus impassible, il était figé ; et ses mains tremblaient légèrement en délaçant le pourpoint, puis la chemise.

Il inspecta attentivement mon bras, puis mon torse, et je gigotai un peu, mal à l'aise. C'est une chose que de s'habiller et se déshabiller devant son valet, c'en est une autre de se laisser détailler par ledit valet sous toutes les coutures. Il laissa finalement un long souffle lui échapper en constatant que je n'avais rien, et me relâcha. Bizarrement, le contact de ses mains me manqua.

- Vous semblez n'avoir aucune séquelle, monsieur, admit-il enfin en se redressa.

- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Bertram Wooster sera transformé en pâtée pour loup, alors ? lançai-je joyeusement.

- Visiblement pas, monsieur, répondit-il avec un infime sourire.

- Merci, Jeeves, ajoutai-je avec gratitude.

Il me fixa un instant, puis inclina légèrement la tête.

- Flûte ! m'écriai-je soudainement en bondissant sur mes pieds. Avec toute cette affaire, j'ai oublié Gappy Todd-MacNamara-Todd et son luth !

Saisissant mon chapeau à plume au passage, je détalai vers les jardins.

oOo

Je me faufilai discrètement sous la fenêtre de Honoria, où, par chance, fleurissait un énorme buisson de rhododendrons, dans lequel je me glissai. Vous devinez ma surprise, chers lecteurs, quand je trébuchai soudainement sur ce qui semblait, à son grognement, être un gros animal. Le récent intermède avec le loup me revint en mémoire, et je m'apprêtai à déguerpir quand une main me saisit au poignet.

- Bertie, c'est moi ! chuchota une voix avec autant de discrétion qu'un dragon asthmatique.

- Gappy ?

- Lui-même. Je n'ai trouvé qu'une harpe, Bertie…

Je saisis l'instrument et l'examinai. Pas vraiment ce que j'espérais, mais pour aider un ami, même récent, mais qui dans tous les cas allait à tout jamais me débarrasser d'Honoria, je n'allais pas faire la fine bouche.

- Ca ira, dis-je. (Puis une idée me traversa l'esprit.) Mais la lune est pleine, elle va s'apercevoir que ce n'est pas toi qui joues !

Nous nous grattâmes la tête un moment.

- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à rester dans ce buisson, tu joueras, Bertie, elle quand elle arrivera à sa fenêtre, je sortirai du buisson avec la harpe pour lui parler. Elle ne risque pas de me redemander de chanter, si ?

- Ca me paraît probable, mon vieux. Cependant, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Bien !

J'empoignai la harpe, et me mis à chanter, je pense, une de mes plus belles interprétations de _Oh My Priceless Princess_. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous entendîmes une fenêtre s'ouvrir, et la silhouette d'Honoria s'appuya à la rambarde, scrutant l'obscurité.

- Qui diable fait tout ce boucan ?! lança-t-elle d'une voix grincheuse.

Je regardai Gappy, Gappy me regarda. Je lui plaçai de force la harpe dans les mains et le poussai hors du buisson.

- C'est vous, Gaspard ?

- Ermh, oui, demoiselle Honoria.

- Êtes-vous en train d'incanter, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ?

- Heu, non, demoiselle Honoria, je… j'intentai, en fait, de vous chanter la sérénade.

Notez bien que je n'ai aucun grief contre Honoria Glossop, à part ses temporelles décisions de m'épouser. Mais elle possède un rire qu'on ne pourrait qualifier que d'_équin_.

- Oh, Gaspard ! Vous devriez vraiment demander à Bertie de vous enseigner quelques ficelles, vous savez ! (J'hésitai entre me sentir insulté ou flatté.) Mais vous êtes adorable d'avoir eu cette idée.

Gappy leva vers elle un regard globuleux.

- Vous le pensez vraiment ?

- Je vous trouve _entièrement_ adorable, Gappy.

C'est à ce moment, comme tout bon gentleman, que je décidai de m'éclipser.

oOo

- Au moins une bonne chose de faite, Jeeves ! annonçai-je en réintégrant mes quartiers. Demoiselle Glossop et Gappy sont en bonne voie pour vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours !

- Une agréable nouvelle, monsieur, admit l'homme. Votre ami le seigneur Glossop est passé vous voir, monsieur. Il proclamait le plus ardent désir de vous tordre le cou jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, monsieur.

- Oh, par les Trois Fées, Jeeves, gémis-je en ôtant mes bottes.

- Demoiselle Carlysle-Chasney désire également vous voir dès demain matin, monsieur, afin de discuter des conditions de la noce.

- La noce ?

- En effet, monsieur, il semblerait que la jeune dame souhaite organiser votre union au plus vite. Elle a, à ce sujet, mentionné une coutume de son pays, monsieur. Il semblerait que tout prétendant à la main d'une princesse royale se doivent de prouver sa valeur en combattant l'un des terribles tigres qui hantent les forêts de la région, monsieur.

- Jeeves, je viens de ma battre contre de loups, protestai-je. Plus exactement, je viens de me faire agresser par un loup, que vous avez mis hors combat. Vous pensez que c'est le moment de me parler de tigres ?

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, monsieur.

- Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser demoiselle Carlysle-Chasney, ajoutai-je. Tuppy veut épouser demoiselle Carlysle-Chasney.

- Bien, monsieur.

- Vous n'auriez pas une petite idée, Jeeves ? demandai-je d'une voix emplie de détresse et d'innocence.

Eus-je été de l'autre sexe, j'aurais battu des cils.

Je crus un moment qu'il allait m'envoyer balader, toujours froissé à la suite de cette histoire de pourpoint, mais après un instant de silence il abandonna son expression de grenouille empaillée et admit qu'il avait peut-être une solution au problème.

Considérablement rassuré, je décidai que la journée avait eu son comptant en évènements et optai pour un sommeil réparateur. Dans mes rêves, Jeeves était à mes côtés, écartant avec la même fermeté bêtes féroces et princesses enamourée de ma personne.

oOo

Ce fut un Bertram plutôt morose qui se leva et se prépara le lendemain matin. Vous voyez, l'idée d'aller affronter dès le petit-déjeuner une jeune personne persuadée que vous allez l'épouser, n'est pas faite pour emballer le cœur d'un amoureux du célibat comme moi. Je sais qu'on fait tout un foin du Grand Amour et de ce genre de chose, mais personnellement, je ne me suis jamais senti pris de l'envie furieuse de mourir pour les beaux yeux d'une demoiselle que la moindre goutte de sang fait défaillir. Peut-être que ces choses-là viennent avec le temps.

Bizarrement, Judy détourna le regard d'un air embarrassé quand je la saluai. Comme nous n'étions pas seuls, je m'attaquai à mon lard de sanglier grillé en repoussant la question à plus tard.

Honoria annonça qu'elle allait repartir chez ses parents, et aux regards énamourés qu'elle échangea ensuite avec Gappy, il ne me fut pas difficile de deviner pour quelle raison. Tante Dehlia ne fut pas non plus dupe, et les félicita sous les regards incompréhensif d'Oncle Tom, et grincheux de Tuppy. Celui-ci ne cessait ne me dévisager d'un air meurtrier.

Finalement, Judy m'attrapa le bras d'une poigne qui aurait fait rougir un nain minier, et m'entraîna vers la salle d'armes.

- Bertie, commença-t-elle d'un ton embarrassé, concernant hier soir…

- Oui ?

- J'ai peur d'avoir été un peu enthousiaste. Je veux dire, tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien, Bertie, et je ne voudrais pas te briser le cœur – non, laisse-moi continuer ! Mais nous nous connaissons à peine, et je ne veux pas que nous regrettions plus tard quelque chose qui se serait fait dans la précipitation. Oh, Bertie, je suis désolée, mais pouvons-nous rompre nos fiançailles ?

Autant vous dire, lecteur, que j'en restai comme deux ronds de flan. Il faut dire que, dans ma large expérience de la vie, j'ai rarement observé une demoiselle tenir un discours aussi raisonnable.

- Mais… mais bien sûr ! dis-je d'un ton sans doute plus enthousiaste que les circonstances ne l'exigeaient.

- Oh, Bertie, tu es un cœur, dit-elle en me tapotant la joue. Parle-moi un peu de toi, enchaîna-t-elle en me prenant le bras. De tes amis… ce Tuppy Glossop, par exemple.

oOo

- Jeeves, m'exclamai-je une demi-heure plus tard en entrant dans ma chambre, Jeeves, il faut que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous avez choisi de demeurer un serviteur, alors que vous auriez sans doute fait le plus grand magicien de tous les temps !

L'homme s'autorisa l'infime trace d'un sourire.

- Dois-je en déduire, monsieur, que demoiselle Carlysle-Chasney à décider de ne plus annoncer vos fiançailles ?

- En plein dedans, Jeeves ! Comment diable avez-vous réussi ce coup-là ?

Il toussota légèrement.

- Je me suis permis, monsieur, d'engager ce matin la conversation avec la suivante de demoiselle Carlysle-Chasney, à qui cette dernière avait fait la confidence de ses très prochaines noces avec votre personne. Célia, puisque tel est le nom de la jeune personne, s'inquiétait quelque peu sur les qualités du futur époux de sa maîtresse.

- Moi, vous voulez dire ?

- Exactement, monsieur. (Une expression neutre se peignit alors sur son visage et il évita de me regarder.) J'ai alors pris l'initiative, monsieur, de révéler à la jeune fille que vous aviez été, à votre naissance, la victime d'un malheureux sortilège qui vous empêcherait à tout jamais d'avoir des héritiers.

- C'est absolument parfait, Jeeves ! Quel royaume voudrait d'un prince héritier qui ne peut avoir de descendance ?

- En effet, monsieur. Pour, si vous me permettez cette expression, enfoncer le clou, j'ai particulièrement insisté sur les spécificités de ce maléfice, et les raisons exactes pour lesquelles vous ne pourriez avoir d'héritier.

Je me grattai la tête.

- J'avoue que je ne vous comprends plus, mon vieux.

Il en faut généralement beaucoup pour embarrasser Jeeves. A vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu embarrassé. Jeeves sait exactement de quelle façon se comporter en toute circonstance. Cependant, cette fois, il se pencha et murmura quelques mots à mon oreille.

- Hu, dis-je une fois le choc passé. C'était assez, hum, radical, mon vieux.

Je dois dire que j'hésitais entre éclater de rire et me fâcher.

- Je m'en excuse platement, monsieur. Mais j'ai songé que la perspective de passer sa vie auprès d'un mari incapable, pour ainsi dire, de lui présenter ses hommages nocturnes, donnerait beaucoup à réfléchir à demoiselle Carlysle-Chasney, monsieur.

Le rire prit le dessus.

- Tant que me voici à nouveau libre comme l'air ! J'espère simplement que la nouvelle ne s'ébruitera pas trop, Jeeves !

- Je ne pense pas, monsieur. Demoiselle Carlysle-Chasney semble être, malgré ses élans romantique, quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance, monsieur.

- Mmh… Je me demande si j'arriverai un jour à trouver escarpin à mon pied, Jeeves, ajoutai-je songeusement.

Son visage, qui portait, pour qui savait l'y reconnaître, une expression légèrement amusée, reprit son respectueux sérieux.

- Tout dépend de ce que vous recherchez, monsieur. Il y a beaucoup à faire avant le départ, monsieur, enchaîna-t-il avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre à se remarque sinon déplacée, du moins curieusement familière. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais descendre aux écuries demander à ce que l'on prépare nos chevaux.

- Départ ? Jeeves, avez-vous bu un coup ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de départ ?

- Dois-je comprendre que vous souhaitez rester pour le déjeuner, monsieur ?

- Mille Dieux, bien entendu que je compte rester ! Anatole va nous faire son pâté aux girolles !

- Je suis certain que demoiselle Madeline Basset sera enchantée de vous revoir, monsieur.

Jeeves maintient qu'à cet instant, je poussai un criolet effarouché.

- Madeline ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que le mariage de demoiselle Basset avec le seigneur Sidcup était pour l'instant ajourné, monsieur, et que demoiselle Basset, noyée dans le chagrin, avait entreprit un long pèlerinage vers la côté sud. Il semblerait qu'elle fasse étape ici quelques jours, et que son arrivée soit prévue pour ce midi.

J'avais déjà bondi hors de mon lit.

- Les bagages, Jeeves !

- Je me suis permis de préparer vos malles, monsieur. Cependant… (Il toussota.) je suis au regret de vous annoncer que votre pourpoint bouton d'or, à la suite des dégradations dont il a été victime, est encore entre les mains du tailleur du village, et que c'est par cette route que demoiselle Basset doit arriver d'un moment à l'autre –

- Pas un mot de plus, Jeeves. Tant pis pour le pourpoint. Je dois être parti dans un quart d'heure.

J'étais en train de fouiller sous le lit pour retrouver mes bottes de voyage, mais, relevant la tête, je pus apercevoir Jeeves dans le miroir. Il affichait une expression de profond contentement, ce qui ne me surprit que peu. Cependant, ignorant de mon observation, son regard s'adoucit ensuite et devint presque tendre. Sa voix, dans mon dos, n'en traduisit rien.

- Bien, monsieur.

A suivre.


End file.
